Re:L: Life at Konoha
by Red Raven 007
Summary: (Now up for Adoption) After he was killed by Kira, L suddenly founds himself in a strange world where strange ninjas exist. L must now adapt to this world to survive while keeping his true identity a secret. Timeline: Before the start of the Naruto series. Note: Light Yagami will not be here. There will be no Death Note here, or any Shinigami. This story focuses on L. And L only.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The certain raven haired detective opened his eyes and saw the clear blue sky. He quickly founds out that he was lying on the ground. There was grass everywhere.

"Where am I?" The first thing Lawliet said. He was certain that he died at the hands of Kira.

He sat himself up and saw trees. There were bird chirping. Insects crawling. But the detective doesn't care.

Lawliet could only ponder that he must find out where he is. Is this one of Light's dirty games? He quickly dismissed that thought since Kira wanted to kill him so bad.

L then saw a pathway to the forest. He then began walking to it. He must find out how he got here? And how was he still alive?

L bit his thumb, but quickly felt weird. Why? Because his thumb is suppose to be big. Not small like a child's thumb. The raven haired detective then saw a puddle of water. He then walked towards it, and what he saw surprised him, but he didn't show it in his face. He saw himself. Nothing was wrong with him, except that he was now a child. He wore the same clothing, but smaller so that it could fit.

L thought for a moment and closed his eyes. 'This is impossible, but it is happening. I can only think that there might be some higher force that made me this way now. But why?'

The enigmatic detective then heard something. It sounded like a group of children. He can only deduce that one of the children is getting beat up by the other. And he was right.

He saw a blonde haired child with cat-whisker marks getting beat up by 3 other kid. There was also a girl with short hair that can only watch and do nothing because she was too scared to do anything. 'Should I help him?' L thought, 'Maybe, I could ask him where I am? Based on those three brats' rude behavior, they wouldn't tell me a thing. Well, I hope I'm doing the right thing.'

"Hey! How about you quit it?" L politely asked.

The three bullies looked at the source of the robotic voice. They saw a thin raven haired pale kid. He wore a white long-sleeve shirt, and a baggy jeans. He also had no sandals on his feet.

"Oh, look! A beggar tries to be a hero?" One of the bullies insulted. And they approached the greatest detective in the world.

"You got something to say to us?!" The leader of the bully asked with venom in his voice before he grabs L by the neck, "What can you do beggar?"

Inside L's mind, he had already formulate a plan. Take out the leader, and the two will run away.

The pale boy suddenly kicked the leader on the face, and the leader fell to the ground with stars spinning on his head. The two saw this, and they ran away while their feet was shaking.

L looked at the blonde boy. He approached him, and helped him stand up. The blonde boy was wearing an orange shirt, and a blue pants. He also had sandals on his feet.

"Are you okay?" L asked.

"I'm fine." The blond boy said.

"Is he okay?" A meek voice asked.

The duo looked at the source, and it was the short haired girl with strange eyes. Her eye color was white, and it makes her look like a blind person. She was looking at the unconscious bully that L taken out.

"He's gonna be fine. I just knocked him out." L answered.

"Who are you?" The blonde boy questioned, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

L was silent for a moment before he speak up again, "Ryuzaki. Can you please tell me where I am?"

"Hey, do you live in a rock or something? Everyone knows this place. You're in Konoha." Naruto answered.

"Which country is Konoha?"

"Fire Country. Oh, yeah. Thanks for helping me."

L didn't say anything. He was silent. Inside his mind, he was already thinking that he could be in a different world since he knew that the kid wasn't lying. There isn't a country called Fire Country. If there were, he would have known it by now.

L was brought back to reality when Naruto shouted, "Hello! Ryuzaki! Are you there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking some things." L quickly said, "So what were you saying?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of inviting you to my home since I kinda knew you don't have a place to live. You're homeless, right?"

"Yes. I am." L then looked at the shy girl, "And who are you, Ms?"

The shy girl looked away for moment, and she answered, "Hyuga Hinata."

"What a lovely name you have, Ms. Hyuga." L complimented which resulted in Hinata blushing madly. 'So, I must be in a strange word where people speaks japanese too. Good thing, I learned japanese."

"Just call me Hinata."

"Okay, Hinata."

"And just call me Naruto too, Ryuzaki." Naruto said proudly.

After the three were done talking to each other, L and Naruto went to Naruto's apartment.

L was a bit disgusted at Naruto's lifestyle since there were trash everywhere inside his apartment. There was also a ramen poster on the wall. L then thought for a moment, 'I'm in a different world. But that's a good thing. I don't know how I got here. I can only say I have to live in this world from here on.'

And L's adventure in a world where strange ninas exist begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

L Lawliet crouched down on someone's rooftop while holding a book with his pale fingers delicately.

It has been 7 years since L appeared in this strange world. This world has ninjas with powers that are called chakra. Even though they have powers, they still lacked better technology. The civilization of this world has focused more on chakra than in science.

L was brought back to reality when someone shouted, "Naruto! What the hell are you doing?! You're supposed to be in class!"

"What did he do this time?" L asked to nothing but himself.

His first true bestfriend Naruto was a troublemaker to the village. When Naruto guided L to the village, L saw that the villagers were avoiding Naruto. He didn't know why, until L turned detective mode. He listened to the villagers' conversations, and found out that Naruto has a demon inside him. Though, L didn't say this to Naruto because he knew it would hurt him bad. L also found out that Naruto was the son of the fourth Hokage, but he still kept quiet.

The certain raven haired detective looked around to find the source of the shouting.

Naruto's apartment was still a mess, but L got used to it since he was living with Naruto for 7 years. At first, the third Hokage was suspicious of L, but quickly dismissed it when L explained to the Hokage that he was just a homeless boy. For that, the Hokage allowed L to stay in the village, and even enrolled him to the Academy. Still, L knew there was a motive behind it.

L's eyes widened a bit when he saw Naruto getting lectured by Iruka-sensei. He then began jumping to building to building.

When L first found out chakra, he admitted that chakra are pretty effective and cool. Until then, L began training his own body to nurture his own chakra for 7 years. He even found out his type of element was wind, and lightning.

"So, this what you have been doing, Ryuzaki?!" A voice filled with venom asked from Lawliet's behind.

L stopped and quickly turned around, and saw Iruka-sensei holding an angry Naruto on his shoulder.

"Well, that's because class is a bit too easy nowadays." L said.

"Oh, really? Just because you are the top 1 in class, doesn't mean you can skip it casually!" Iruka shouted.

"Sorry, won't happen next time, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smiled, "At least, you're more undestandable." Iruka then looked at Naruto, "Unlike him."

"Hmph! At least I don't sit like him." Naruto insulted, to which L only ignored. L has been known to sit very weirdly at the Academy, for that some of his classmates makes fun of him which L still only ignored.

"Hey, at least, I'm not an idiot like you." L retorted.

"That's enough! Let's go back to the academy." Iruka declared, not wanting L and Naruto to have an argument again.

lll

Inside their classroom was filled with other students. And Naruto and L was binded with ropes. They were all looked by their classmates with disgust and hate.

"For the last time, Naruto! You should stop doing those stupid pranks!" Iruka said, and then looked at L, "And you, Ryuzaki! You should stop skipping class. You reputation as the top 1 student would be taken by Sasuke if you still won't listen to me."

"I understand, Iruka-sensei." L quickly said, " And I'm sorry. I promise that I won't do it again this time."

Iruka then looked at Naruto, "Well..."

"Hmph! Like I care!" Naruto insulted, to which Iruka orders them to review the transformation jutsu which causes all students to groan in annoyance.

"This is all your fault!" A blonde haired girl shouted to Naruto and L.

"Man, this is a drag." A lazy voice said with boredom.

"Haruna Sakura." Iruka called out while holding a sheet of papers, and a pen.

A girl with pink hair, and very large foreheard approached Iruka. She then perfomed a hand seal, and a puff of smoke surrounds her. After the smoke disperses, a man that looks like Iruka appeared.

"So, you turned into me, huh? Okay." Iruka said, then writes something in his papers, "You can go back to your seat now Sakura."

Sakura turned back into her original form before she went back to her seat, while Iruka called out another student, "Sasuke Uchiha."

A raven haired boy with a cold unemotional look approached Iruka. He then performed the same jutsu that Sakura did before undoing it.

"Okay, that's pretty good, Sasuke." Iruka commented and wrote something in his papers while Sasuke went back to his seat.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called out.

The blonde haired boy approached Iruka, and performed a hand seal. Then a puff of smoke appeared. After the smoke dispersed, a blonde haired beautiful woman appeared which made Iruka had the greatest nosebleed he ever had.

Naruto then turned back into his original form, and began laughing like an idiot, "How's that?! That was my Sexy Jutsu! Isn't that great?!"

"Don't name such a stupid jutsu, you dumbass!" Iruka shouted at the top of his lungs.

lll

At the Hokage stone mountain, Naruto was wiping away the paintings he did on the faces of the previous Hokages while L and Iruka was watching him so that they could be sure that Naruto did his work properly.

"Hey, you better hurry up before it's gonna get dark." Iruka advised.

"Hmph! It's not like there will be any parents worried at me at home. All I got is Ryuzaki. And he's right up there with you, reading that lousy book."

Iruka stared at Naruto for a moment before he decided to speak up, "Hey, Naruto."

"What?" Naruto questioned in annoyance.

"How about I treat you and Ryuzaki some ramen tonight?"

"Really?!" Naruto questioned with a large drool on his mouth.

"If you do your work properly. And that's all."

"All right! I'll get this job done in no time." Naruto agreed happily while L was thinking that Iruka is spoiling Naruto.

lll

At Ichiraku ramen, Naruto had just finished a big bowl of ramen while L was still reading his 'lousy book', his bowl of ramen was untouched. Iruka has a question in his mind that has been bugging him for a while.

"Hey, Naruto." Iruka called.

"What?"

"Why did you vandalize the Hokage's stone faces?"

Naruto went silent for a moment before L answered Iruka's question.

"That's probably because Naruto thinks he can surpass them and become the greatest Hokage ever known. Am I right, Naruto?"

"You are spot on, Ryuzaki-san! I expect nothing less from a genius like you." Naruto complimented, "That's right! I'm going to become the greatest Hokage ever known!"

Iruka was silent at Naruto's bold declaration while L began reading his book again.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei. Can I borrow your headband?" Naruto politely asked.

"Oh, you mean this?" Iruka pointed at his headband which is tied to his head, "No way. A true ninja can only wear this thing. You can have this when you take the test tomorrow."

"Meanie!" Naruto shouted, "I want a second bowl!"

"You can have mine, Naruto since I don't like ramen." L offered his bowl of ramen to Naruto which the blonde haired idiot accepted happily.

"Thanks! Ryuzaki!" Naruto said while eating the bowl of ramen which L gave.

"So, Naruto's bestfriend doesn't like ramen huh?" Iruka questioned rhetorically.

"Nah, Ryuzaki only likes sweet." Naruto informed with his mouth full of ramen.

"I see." Iruka then looked at the messy raven haired pale boy who was crouching on his seat, "Hey, Ryuzaki? Why do you sit like that?"

"It's not like I want to sit like this. It's because I have to, since it increases my intelligence up to 40%, Iruka-sensei." L answered.

"Okay." Iruka only shrug at L's eccentric behavior.

lll

Inside the Academy's classroom, Iruka is about to make an important announcement since all the students are about to graduate.

"Okay. As for the exam. Our test will be the Shadow Clone Jutsu. After you do this, you will be a true ninja from now on." Iruka declared which made Naruto widened his eyes.

'Oh, great! That's the one jutsu I suck at! I should have listened to Ryuzaki!' Naruto thought. Ryuzaki has been telling Naruto to improve his shadow clone jutsu but the cat-whiskered idiot didn't even listen. He then looked at Ryuzaki who was crouching beside him.

He then saw him smirked before whispering, "Told ya."

Naruto could only grit his teeth in annoyance before Iruka called out, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto approached Iruka. He then performed a hand sign, and a puff of smoke appeared beside the blonde ninja. After the smoke disperses, an abominable white Naruto appeared.

Iruka and his companion Mizuki can only stare at this grotesque creation made by Naruto until Iruka shouted, "You fail!"

lll

Outside the Academy, many parents and their children were celebrating while L and Naruto was away from the happy crowd. Naruto was sadly sitting at a swing while L was leaning against a tree. L had passed easily since he has the highest score at the Academy whereas Naruto has the lowest and failed.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But next year, you'll eventually pass since I'll be helping you train." L said. His headband was tied to his waist. He doesn't want it on his head since he believes that it would reduce his intelligence.

"But I really want to pass right now. That Iruka-sensei is so unfair to me."

"No. He's not. He just wants you to be strong. Being a ninja is not about the headband and the uniform. It's about being strong and smart."

Naruto only sighed deeply before he looked down at his sandals.

"Look, I'm gonna be gone for a while. I'm gonna get us some money. Take care." Then L walked away while a certain blue-haired teacher had set his sights on Naruto.

lll

Somewhere in Konoha, a certain raven messy haired pale boy was walking at the streets with a slouch. He then stopped and bit his thumb, closing his eyes, 'I'm sorry, Naruto. But I have to do this to prove that Mizuki is a traitor and a spy so that he would go to jail. This is also for you to prove your strength.'

L opened his eyes, and saw a group of people playing shogi in a nearby alley. The group weren't just playing though, they were betting huge sum of money. L smirked, and he began approaching them.

lll

Inside the Hokage's office, a ninja had just finished informing the Hokage about Naruto stealing the Scroll Of Sealing.

Hiruzen Sarutobi gained a serious expression before he speak up, "Tell the others to bring Naruto here now."

"Yes, Third Hokage." The ninja saluted before going outside to tell the others.

lll

Somewhere in the forest of Konoha, Naruto was sitting on the grass while reading the Scroll Of Sealing.

"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto read out loud, "Oh, great! How am I gonna learn this jutsu if I suck at it?!

lll

Iruka gritted his teeth in anger. Why did Naruto steal the Scroll Of Sealing? He has been jumping from tree to tree to find Naruto.

He then stopped when he saw Naruto lying on the grass with the Scroll Of Sealing at his side. Iruka jumped down and landed right next to the blonde idiot. He noticed Naruto was full of sweat before he realized that Naruto has been training in the woods all by himself.

"Hehehe, guess I'm caught again." Naruto jokingly said before he sat up, "Hey, Iruka-sensei. Would you let me pass if I show you what I learned from this scroll?"

"Naruto. Where did you get the Scroll Of Sealing? How did you get your hands on it?"

"Oh, Mizuki-sensei told me about this. He told me where to get it. He said the scroll would help me graduate."

Iruka widened his eyes, "Mizuki did?! Then that means-", Iruka was interrupted when he was hit by a barrage of shurikens which shocked Naruto. The shurikens were thrown by Mizuki himself who was standing on a branch of a nearby tree, revealing himself from the shadows.

"So, you figured it out, huh?" Mizuki smiled wickedly.

"Naruto! Take the scroll and run! Report this to the Hokage immediately!" Iruka yelled while still having shurikens sticking everywhere on his body.

Naruto couldn't move a muscle. He was too scared until...

"That won't be necessary." A calm passive voice echoed everywhere in the woods which surprised Mizuki.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Mizuki shouted while looking everywhere to find the source. He was then kicked in the face by L himself which made Mizuki fell face planted on the ground while L landed safely.

"Ryuzaki?!" Naruto and Iruka said in unison, "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, I heard some shoutings in the woods so I went here." L casually lied. This event was all staged by himself when he left Naruto to get some money. And L was already here, waiting for Mizuki to show up.

"Ryuzaki?! You weird shit! I'll fucking kill you!" Mizuki shouted as he pushed himself to stand up.

"Oh, really?" L questioned rhetorically, "I doubt that."

"Why, you!" Mizuki gritted his teeth in anger when he threw a large shurkien at L, to which L only dodge easily by sidestepping to the left.

"Hey, Naruto. Why don't you kick his ass? Show him your not a true failure, Naruto. It's time for you to prove your strength since I believe in you. I believe that you will be the strongest Hokage ever known." L encouraged.

Naruto smiled at L's word. He then performed a hand seal before he said, "Okay! Multiple Shadown Clone Jutsu." Then a puff of smoke appeared everywhere before it disperses, revealing hundreds of Narutos which shocked Mizuki and Iruka while L only bit his thumb.

Mizuki was too scared to even move a muscle. He looked everywhere to find a way out, but found none.

"If your not gonna come, then we'll come right at you!" All Narutos said in unison before they jumped at Mizuki and started beating him up. Mizuki's girly scream could be heard everywhere in the woods which made L almost laugh while Iruka was proud of Naruto.

After the Narutos finished beating up Mizuki, they all disappeared in a puff of smoke except one. The real Naruto.

L approached the blonde idiot who was looking at a beaten up Mizuki who is now lying on the grass unconscious.

"Guess I overdid him a little." Naruto chuckled while rubbing his head.

"That's not little." L commented.

"Naruto. Would you please come here?" A weak voice asked from behind.

The duo turned around and saw Iruka leaning against a tree. They then approached their sensei before Iruka asked Naruto to close his eyes.

"Why?" Naruto questioned

"Just do it." Iruka ordered.

"Fine." Naruto agreed. He then closed his eyes while L only smiled of what is about to happen.

"Okay. You can now open them."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Iruka without his headband. The cat-whiskered boy then realized that Iruka had tied his headband on his forehead.

"You pass." Iruka declared which made Naruto hugged Iruka while crying happily on his chest.

"Hey! It hurts! Naruto, stop it!" Iruka shouted in pain while L only smiled at their antics.

The enigmatic detective then approached the beaten-up Mizuki who was still unconscious. He kneeled down beside him to only take his wallet which was full of money. L smirked wickedly. He can now afford the ingredients to make a strawberry cake tonight.


End file.
